OC Academy
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: Welcome to O.C Academy where the strangest is accepted we have amazing strange clubs and a excellent campus we face the Mushroom Kingdom Academy and their clubs.Feel free to enroll anytime and enjoy the life here at the O.C academy!
1. Sign-ups

**Hi hi I am back and making a new story as you know it's call O.C Academy all O.C's will be accepted and appear in my story just please fill out this form and I will try my best to make this a good story. **

**Welcome you have been invited to attend O.C Academy in order to enter you must first fill this out then you will be on your way.**

**Name (first and last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personalitty and Interests:**

**Bio (needed): **

**Relationships: **

**Appearance:**

**Anything that is need to know like abilaties and skills:**

**Thank you for filling this application out can't to see you on our campus.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the begining of the school year at the O.C Academy and the front of the school was busy with newcomers and old students as they grabbed their schedules, meeting old friends, took tours around the school, or either hung out but for the Newspaper club it was a day for some interviews.

Their first stop was the Cooking club the girl Rose, a short girl with short slightly curled dirt-blonde hair, held back in a ribbon, and green, almond-shaped eyes, nervously fixed her apron and stirred some dough.

"Oh you would like to interview the Cooking club. Hmmmmm, well it was made long ago and has been here for a very long time but recently I became the president of the club recently but I have been it for quiet a while we make cakes, cookies, bread, and all sorts of food from many places and countries but the gourment club always tests our food. We also do fundraisers and help other clubs with our bake sales but half the money goes to us and the rest the them." She explained.

"What are the fundraisers for?" The female reporter asked.

"Well sometimes we donate the money to hospitals and charity but other times we use it for supplies." She replied, the male reporter wrote everything down.

"Thank you for your support." He said. Rose nodded and gave him a smile and resumed her cooking.

They stopped at the cafeteria where the Gourment club was normally at and of course they were there eating Rose's cooking.

"So you would like to interview the gourment-food-loving Gourmet club?" A man said as he ate a piece of cake. He wore a black jacket and had black croppy hair and brown eyes.

"Only hand-picked chefs get to join this club but I doubt you would make it we asked Rose to join but she is into her club." Said a girl name Eve, she had brown hair, that's tyed in a ponytail, and green eyes.

"To put our club in simple terms: We love to eat, buy and love food." The boy said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Our motto is simple too." The girl said as she and the boy got up. "A heart that has a great taste! A mid that has more feelings! And a wonderful sense is us, the Gourmet Club!" They shouted together.

"Put the Gourmet club as noisy." The female reporter mumbled as they left the cafeteria.

"Ok the next club is the Derby club, located at the west feilds near the garage." The male reporter said. They walked past the garage and into the dirt field to where Scorpion; he wore a green camoflauge jacket and black pants, his hair was in a mo-hawk and the youngest of the Wars, stood by a old car.

"So ya here to join the extreme Derby club." He asked as he noticed the Newspaper club.

"No we are just here to ask for an interview from you, if that's Ok?" The female reporter asked.

"Sure, well the Derby club is simple we just ram cars into one and another and perform stunt shows. This club is very dangerous but we have won the championships several times I may look 14 but I am way older than that. When the cars we have get destroyed we donate them to the World Robot Fighting Club but then we recieve new cars, after fixing them up we put them to the test." Scorpion replied.

"Thank you for the interview." The female reporter said and left to the garage where the Robot Fighting club was at. Slayer; a boy who wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, his hair was spiked up, and his skin was tan.

"Hmm so you want to interview the Robot Fighting club huh?" He asked, both reporters nodded.

"Yeah just tell us about the club and a bit about yourself as wll as your phone number." The female reporter said.

"Hey take our club seriously." The male said.

"All right if you insist. The Robot Fighting club I began as soon as I heard of it I used my armor, the Exoskeleton and converted it into a full fighting machine I am the districts champion but soon I will be the national champ." Slayer said showing them his bot.

"How is it controlled?" Said the male reporter.

"Well many do it with tablets, others with game controller like things, but me is shadow fighter." Slayer said then the bot turned up and walked to a broken car. Slayer began to throw punches and the bot copied and began to beat up a car. "Well that is pretty much all I can say." Slayer said as he finished.

"So you would like to interview the Infantry club huh? Well I am Pataknight leader of the Imperial Gaurds, an elite force. In our club we do lots of battle simulations and we also teach leadership and responsibility. They say I am harsh but I put them in a real battle simulation many don't know what it is like to be on the battlegrounds, and even thanks to the Magic club we had a zombie simulation as well." Pataknight said, he wore a jacket over a white shirt, black boot-cut jeans, and he wore a pistol on his belt.

"Is that real?!" The male asked Pataknight sighed and pulled out and began to shoot at clay targets until he his clip ran out.

"Rubber rounds don't hurt nor kill." Pataknight explained. The reporters quickly left and interviewed the president of the Gardening club, Allison; she by far was always targeted by boys due to her bust size, she has blonde short hair, with a clip on the front, and she had brown eyes. After they had a awkward interview they left.

The next was the Boxing club where they met the mobster, Shady and his dogs that were kept onto a chains they were named Blitz and Titan.

Then after they went to the Reading club meeting Mariah, she was a short girl, with brown hair and glasses. She was very serious and not really into the interview as they disturbed her reading.

The Magic club was next the president a young girl who looked young but serious and playful at the same time her name was Hailey War; her eyes were red, and she wore a knee-length dress and white sandals they learned the Magic club was a Black Magic club they quickly interviewed her and left.

The next clubs were quick they interviewed the Hero club, the Arts and Crafts club, the Elite club, the Chorus club, the Gun club, the Golf club.

After they stopped and went back into their dorm and put all the pictures and notes by the computer so they could begin the newspaper.

"I noticed something." The male reporter said as he examined the pictures of each president. "Everyone one of them are very strange.

"Well this is the O.C Academy expect and accept the strange." The female said.

**~Hi hi I meant to post this on Monday but silly me forgot to press save and I turned off my computer so ja but again I am sorry and I am thankful for all ze people that joined danke~**


End file.
